Bed Of Roses
by AnGeL BaBii
Summary: [ON H I A T U S]Sequel to Without You. They say forgiving someone is one of the hardest things to do, but what if the person you have to forgive is yourself? (RandyOC)
1. Chapter 1: Trying to Move on

Yes, I'm back with an official sequel to Without you! I actually didn't plan on doing another sequel because I thought you guys would get tired of the characters but since I've gotten numerous requests for another sequel I was like why not? I apologize if this isn't the best but once I get it going it should be better. Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jennifer and Ryan so don't get any ideas. Quotes at the beginning of each chapter are all from the series Chicken Soup (which are awesome to read)  
  
BTW, In order to understand this story if you haven't already go read the one shot fic entitled Without You: The Aftermath which is the 1st sequel.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
_**"The difference between holding on to a hurt or releasing it with forgiveness is like the difference between laying your head down at night on a pillow filled with thorns or a pillow filled with rose petals ". -Loren Fischer**_  
  
"What the kind of a name is See-ra?"  
  
"It's Sierra dumbass-- it's a Spanish name."  
  
"Why the hell would you want to name a kid something no one can pronounce?"  
  
"It's a unique name Ryan--it stands out against all the common names there are nowadays."  
  
"Rebecca--don't listen to Jennifer, you name a kid something like that then you're exposing the poor thing to years of taunts and bullying!"  
  
"Look just because you were a freak when you were younger doesn't mean that---"  
  
"They still going at it?" Michael asked his wife as he walked into the living room with Cameron. Jennifer, Rebecca, and Ryan, Jennifer's roommate, were setting in the living room picking out baby names for Michael and Rebecca.  
  
"Of course--I'm surprised they're able to stay in the same house," Rebecca laughed as she looked at Jennifer and Ryan who were still fighting over what the baby's name should be.  
  
Michael laughed and sat down beside his wife while Cameron went over to Ryan and tapped his shoulder, Ryan looked over to see Cameron and smiled, "Hey buddy what's kicking?"  
  
"Will you pway with me--daddy says he's tired," Cameron said as he gave a toothy grin. Ryan laughed, "Sure buddy--let's go," Ryan said as he scooped up Cameron over his shoulder and headed towards the backyard, "we'll continue this later Jen Jen," Ryan called over his shoulder.  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes as she set the book of baby's names down on the floor next to her and sighed, Rebecca looked down at Jennifer and said, "Are you two always like this?"  
  
"Basically," Jennifer laughed as she went from the floor to the couch beside Michael. "So have you three came to any conclusions on a name yet?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well,--" Jennifer started to say but was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing, Jennifer walked over to the table and looked at the caller ID, she sighed and sat down on the cushioned stool next to the table. Rebecca saw the look on her nieces face and looked at the caller ID, she looked over at Michael and he sighed and went to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hey man," Michael said as he walked out of the room to talk. Rebecca watched Michael leave and then looked over at Jennifer, who was still setting there chewing her lip.   
  
"You know--it would do both of you some good if you would just talk to him," Rebecca advised quietly.  
  
Jennifer sighed and put her face in her hands, "I can't bring myself to talk to him right now," she said softly.  
  
"Honey--he's been calling here everyday, why can't you just talk to him?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Because," Jennifer said as she stood up, "if I had never even went back and saw him and Stacy together then I would have never known--both of them didn't even have the nerve to call me and tell me--and now he just expects me to be understanding? I don't think so!"  
  
"I know that what they did was wrong but has it ever occurred to you that Randy hooked up with Stacy as a rebound?" Rebecca pointed out.  
  
"Even if that's true it doesn't matter anymore--me and Randy are done," Jennifer said as she headed outside with Cameron and Ryan.  
  
Rebecca sighed and Michael walked back into the room, he sat down beside his wife and put the phone back on its cradle. "How is he?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Not any better--he's a real mess right now," Michael said as he picked up the remote.  
  
"Him and Stacy still together?" Rebecca asked as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Na--I don't think they were really officially together in the first place, I think it was one of those things where Randy was upset and Stacy was the first girl to come along," Michael explained.  
  
"That's what I tell Jennifer but no matter what I say she won't have anything to do with him," Rebecca said.  
  
"I guess it's something that only she can fix," Michael said.  
  
"I don't know -- I'm just worried that she's just going to keep pushing everyone away," Rebecca said.  
  
-----------------------  
Outside:  
  
"Jennifer! Look at me!" Cameron shouted as Ryan pushed him on the swing. Jennifer laughed as she watched Cameron yell with excitement, she walked over to Ryan and watched quietly.  
  
Ryan looked over at Jennifer and said, "He called again?"  
  
Jennifer looked up at Ryan, "How did you know?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Because," Ryan started as he gave Cameron another push, "Everytime he calls you get this depressed and puppy dog look on your face," he said.  
  
"I do not," Jennifer defended as she sat down on the other swing.   
  
Ryan stopped Cameron on the swing and watched as he went running off, "When are you going to stop lying to yourself? He loves you, you love him end of story," Ryan said to Jennifer as he sat down on the swing Cameron was on.  
  
"It's not that easy," Jennifer said.  
  
"Maybe it's because you're too proud to go after him," Ryan pointed.  
  
"No--maybe it's because he's just like a typical male--the word commitment not being in their vocabulary," Jennifer said as she stood up to leave.  
  
"For someone who used Princeton as an excuse to run away sure seems like they have a commitment problem of their own," Ryan yelled after her.  
  
--------------------  
Meanwhile:  
  
Randy sighed as he slammed the phone down angrily, Why won't she just talk to him? Because you slept with her best friend you asshole, his inner voice said. Randy laid back on the bed in his hotel room and closed his eyes, Ever since Jennifer found out about him and Stacy he'd tried to get Jen to talk to him but she wouldn't have anything to do with him. After she left, him and Stacy decided to end their "relationship" if you wanted to call it one, sure she was good in terms of taking his mind off of Jennifer but it was only temporarily.  
  
The knocking of the door interrupted his thoughts as he slowly walked over to the door and looked out the peephole--it was Stacy. Randy sighed and opened the door, "Hey Stace," he said quietly.  
  
Stacy bit her lip nervously as she said, "Hey--um can we talk?"  
  
Randy ran his through his short hair and held the door open for Stacy to enter, ever since they decided to stop seeing each other they had avoided each other at all costs so he wandered why she would all of a sudden show up. He closed the door and turned to see Stacy standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed across her chest. "What did you want to talk about?" Randy asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
Stacy looked up at Randy and noticed the hurt in his eyes, she asked quietly, "Have you talked to her yet?"  
  
Randy shook his head, "No--she won't talk to me." Stacy nodded her head, "Yeah I've been trying to get ahold of her too but she won't return my calls."  
  
Randy sighed as he sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands, "I don't know what to do Stace--I call and I call but she won't have anything to do with me. I try so hard to forget her and move on but I can't!" he said desperately.  
  
Stacy walked over to Randy and hesitantly placed a hand on his back, "I'm sorry Randy--this is all my fault if I hadn't came to your room that night--"  
  
The mention of that made Randy look up, yes he remembered that night all too well. He had come back to the hotel after the show--he had gotten "the lecture" from Vince after his match saying that his performance was terrible and that he better straighten out whatevers on his mind.   
  
Flashback:  
  
_Randy opened the door in anger and saw Stacy standing there with a worried look on her face, "What do want Stacy?" he asked in a cold voice. At this point he didn't want to see anyone, much less the best friend of HER.  
  
Stacy seemed taken back with his attitude for a few moments before responding, "I saw you leave earlier and you looked upset and with what happened today I just came to see how you are doing."  
  
Randy looked at Stacy for a few moments, "How do you think I'm doing Stacy? huh? The only girl I've ever gave a damn about just left me without so much as a look back, I got yelled at by Vince for my performance tonight and to top it all off you're here asking me stupid questions--so you tell me how you think I'm doing!" Randy yelled.  
  
Stacy stood there in shock as Randy proceeded to hit the door violently, he stood there for a few minutes before looking Stacy in the eye, Stacy saw the hurt and pain in his eyes and before she could do anything else he had slid down to the floor in a fit of tears. Stacy gasped as she saw the vulnerability in Randy's eyes as he let the tears take over him. She slowly leaned down next to Randy cupped her hands around his face, "It's okay to cry Randy," she said softly as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"God it hurts Stacy--it hurts," Randy said. Stacy pulled back and said softly, "I know it does Randy--it's gonna be okay," she grabbed Randy's hands in comfort. Randy looked down at their hands and then up at Stacy, "I just want to get rid of this hurt Stace--I don't want to hurt anymore," he whispered. Stacy licked her lips and slowly leaned in to kiss Randy on the cheek to calm him down, she pulled away and noticed that Randy had stopped crying. He placed a shaky hand on her neck as he pulled Stacy's lips towards his. Stacy's eyes widened as she felt Randy's lips on hers, she pulled away and looked at him with confused eyes.   
  
"Randy," she whispered questionably before Randy pulled her in for another kiss, "I need to forget her Stacy--help me forget her," he said fiercely between kisses as he slowly stood up and bought Stacy with him. Stacy meanwhile was taken back with his actions but was soon responding to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other to push open the door....  
  
_End of Flashback:  
  
"You okay Randy?" Stacy asked as she sat down beside Randy.  
  
Randy shook his head of all thoughts and looked over at Stacy, " I miss her so much Stace," he said softly.   
  
Stacy placed a hand on Randy's shoulder and said, " I know you do Randy--I know."  
  
----------------------  
Yeah I know the last part was a little corny but hey, now we know the reason behind the whole Randy/Stacy hookup. What did ya think? Is it any good? Should I even continue with this sequel? I have no clue! All depends of how much feedback I get hint hint lol j/k So anyway let me know by leaving a review, all suggestions are welcome:) 


	2. Chapter 2: Get Over it!

Chapter 2:  
  
**_"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while and leave footprints on our heart, and are never, ever the same". - Flavia Weedn_**

"Stupid door," Jennifer mumbled as she jiggled the door knob in an attempt to open the door of her apartment. She groaned and hit the door with her fists in anger when her attempt failed. "Why won't you open?" she yelled in frustration.  
  
"Now now--let's not get hostile," a voice said behind her. Jennifer turned to see Ryan, he brushed past Jennifer and turned the knob and the door opened with ease. Jennifer looked from the door to Ryan, who had a smirk on his face. "Shut up!" she said to Ryan as she walked inside. Ryan laughed as he followed her, closing the door behind them.  
  
"That's pretty bad when you can't even do something as simple as opening a door," Ryan commented. Jennifer glared at him and threw her shoe at him, which Ryan ducked. He shook his head at Jennifer's miss and laughed, "Never consider a career at baseball," he advised as he followed Jennifer into the large kitchen.  
  
"You know I came here to be alone so if all you're gonna do is make fun of me then please leave!" Jennifer said in an irritated voice.  
  
Ryan grabbed an apple from the basket and hopped on the counter near Jennifer, "You can't kick me out of my own apartment!" he said as he took a bite of the apple.  
  
"Watch me!" Jennifer warned. Ryan held up his hands and said, "Sorrrrry--why are you so pissed off?"  
  
"I'm not pissed off I just want to be alone," Jennifer said as she sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Ohh you're suffering from post-Randy disorder---I see," Ryan said.  
  
"Why does my bad moods always have to be because of Randy?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Jennifer--I'm not stupid. Everyone knows that everytime his name is even mentioned you go psycho," Ryan pointed out. "Why can't you just admit it?"  
  
"Admit what Ryan?" Jennifer asked, her anger showing.  
  
"That you're still in love with the guy and you've never stopped!" Ryan said loudly. "Jennifer the guy made a mistake okay? No body is perfect and for you to condemn him for being human is not only wrong on your part--it's hypocritical! Just get the hell over it already and either talk to him or move the fuck on!" Ryan knew he was being harsh but ever since Jennifer found out about Randy and Stacy all she did was mope around and expected everyone to feel sorry for her, and it had worked for a while but now it was getting old and since no one seemed to want to tell her to get over it--he had to be the one to do it.  
  
There was silence for a few moments, Jennifer stood up and angrily looked over at Ryan, "First of all who are you to place judgment on me? Second of all, if I wanted your opinion I'd fucking ask for it and third of all You don't understand what happen nor do you know what kind of person Randy is so until you know all that don't you dare set there and try to lecture me on how to run my life!" She turned and walked upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut, Ryan sighed and ran a hand over his curly dark hair.  
  
-------------------------  
RAW:  
  
Randy dumped his trash into the trash can and looked up when he saw Nidia walk in, he sighed and hesitantly made his way over to her, maybe she can get Jennifer to talk to him. "Hey Nidia," he said.  
  
Nidia turned to see Randy standing behind her, she sighed and looked at him with an irritated expression, "What do you want?" she asked as she walked over to the food line. Randy followed her and stood beside Nidia as she grabbed a tray, "Look I know that probably hate me but--"  
  
"Strongly dislike," Nidia interrupted as she started to fill her tray with food.  
  
"Strongly dislike", Randy repeated as he continued to follow Nidia down the line, "I just wanted to ask you about Jenni--"  
  
"Like you give a damn about how she is," Nidia interrupted once again.  
  
"Nidia you know fucking well that I've always cared about her!" Randy said, slightly raising his voice.  
  
"You have a funny way of showing it Orton," Nidia countered as she paid the cashier and walked over to a table. Randy sighed in frustration and stood there for a moment before walking over to the table Nidia sat at and pulled a chair out for himself. "Look," he started as he sat down. "I just want to know how she's doing--is that so much to ask?"  
  
Nidia looked up and noticed that Randy's gaze was down and he had a depressed look in his eyes, even though she knew she was supposed to hate him for what he did to one of her best friends, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. She sighed and put down her fork, "She's miserable to be honest--everytime we talk she doesn't seem to listen, she hardly even goes out anymore she just stays home usually. She won't admit it but I know that she's still hurting, and she tries so hard to hate you but--she can't ever hate someone she loves," Nidia said softly.  
  
Randy looked up and said softly, "Is there any way that I can---" he trailed off and sighed.  
  
Nidia sadly shook her head no, "Whenever I bring it up she says that she had nothing to say to you." She watched as Randy nodded and rubbed his temples, he turned his head away and stood up slowly, he glanced at her and said quietly, "Thanks Nidia--I'll see ya around." He went to leave but Nidia quickly stood up and grabbed his arm, "Wait" she said as she searched through her purse and wrote down something on her napkin. She handed to Randy and said, "She's probably going to kill me but I can't just stand here and watch two people hurt when they don't have to," she smiled softly at Randy.  
  
Randy looked down at the napkin and when he noticed what it was he smiled and looked at Nidia, "Thank you so much," he said as he headed out. Nidia watched him leave, she could see his sprit lifting for the first time since Jennifer first left. Nidia smiled to herself, hopefully this will work out for the best.  
  
----------------------------  
What did Nidia give Randy?? What will Randy do? What's the deal with Jennifer? Who knows? I do! lol Stay tuned for the next chapter of Bed of Roses! You know the drill--Review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Silent Confessions

Thank you for the lovely reviews:) You guys are awesome. Here it is for your reading pleasure, chapter 3. Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
**_"It is only when we truly know and understand that we have a limited time on Earth and that we have no way of knowing when our time is up that we will begin to live each day to the fullest, as if it were the only one we had." - Elisabeth Kubler-Ross_**  
  
Jennifer wiped the tears from her eyes as she glanced over at the clock, it was almost time for Raw to come on. Jennifer couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now, probably talking with his opponent for the night. She sighed and put her face in her hands, why does she allow her mind to drift to him? Is he still thinking about her like she was him? Jennifer shook her head no, knowing him he's probably thinking about where he's gonna go that night for his next cheap fuck.  
  
But as much as she tried to convince herself that she hated Randy and didn't have any feelings whatsoever, at the end of the day her mind always goes back to the good times between them. They were few and far in between but yet she couldn't help but to remember them, and she knew that as much as she said that it was over between them, it wasn't. Ryan was right, as much as she hated to admit that it took someone as annoying as Ryan to make her see how inconsiderate she's been to those she loved. Especially Michael and Rebecca, while she was confined to her room those first couple of weeks after she found out about Randy and Stacy, they had been the ones to let her cry and yell and relieve all that she was feeling and never once did they get angry or tell her to get over it like many of her friends did.  
  
The phone rang and Jennifer slowly reached over and looked at the caller ID--it was Randy. Jennifer fought the urge to answer it and sat the phone back down on the nightstand while she sat next to it just starring at it. After about 10 rings the phone stopped and a few seconds later she heard a beep signaling a voice message. Jennifer debated on whether to listen to it or just delete it, but she went against her better judgment and pushed the button signing it to play. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes as she listened to his voice.  
  
"Hey baby it's me.....um I know that you're probably tired of me calling you but I'm not gonna stop until you talk me. Please call me Jen...I need for you to talk to me I'm going crazy without you....even if it's just to yell at me I just wanna hear your voice again. I miss you so much baby...please talk to me. I love you"  
  
Jennifer closed her eyes and flipped her phone closed after hearing the message, she wiped the tears from her face and laid back onto the bed and starred at the ceiling. She wanted so much to call him back and tell him that she loved him too but she reminded herself of how hurt she was when she saw him with Stacy, Jennifer knew that if she did work things out with Randy she would be objecting herself to being hurt again and she didn't think that she could take that again.  
  
Jennifer sighed as she heard her phone go off again, she sat up and looked at the number and answered it. "Hey girl," she greeted.  
  
"Hey chica," Nidia said cheerfully.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Jennifer asked curiously as she stood up and walked over to the standing mirror.  
  
"Oh nothing--so what's up?" Nidia asked.  
  
"He left me another message," Jennifer said quietly as she examined her face in the mirror and noticed that her makeup was smeared from crying.  
  
Nidia sighed over the other end, " I wish that you would just hear him out Jen--I mean what's the harm in that?"  
  
"What could he possibly have to say that could make what he did the least bit justable?" Jennifer said as she tried to remove the last of her makeup.  
  
"Look I know that you think that what he did was unforgivable, but Jen you gotta understand that he was hurt and him with Stacy was just a way for him to deal with that pain," Nidia tried to explain to her friend.  
  
"It was my best friend Nidia!" Jennifer said loudly. "Out of all the girls that there are he just had to pick her! And Stacy didn't even tell me! You would think that she would have stopped him but nooo she just decided to sleep with him. You know I could have sworn that she was with Drew but I guess one guy isn't enough for her!"  
  
"You can't stay mad with them forever Jen, you gotta talk to them. Please," Nidia pleaded.  
  
"I have nothing to say to them Nidia--can we please drop it," Jennifer said.  
  
"Fine--look I was actually calling to see if you wanted to come to Summerslam next month, I originally got tickets for my brother and his girlfriend but they canceled on me and I since I haven't seen you in a while I thought we could catch up."  
  
Jennifer bit her lip as she thought about it---while she wanted to go so she could visit Nidia, she didn't want to risk seeing him. "Nidia I would love to but--"  
  
"I knew you were going to say no," Nidia started. "Come on Jennifer don't put your life on hold just because there's a slight chance you might see Randy."  
  
"It's not just a slight chance--it's a known fact I'll see him!" Jennifer exclaimed.  
  
"Look how about you just think about it and let me know," Nidia said.  
  
Jennifer hesitated for a few moments before responding, "All right I'll think about it."  
  
"Thanks," Nidia replied.  
  
Just as Jennifer was about to say something, there was a knock on the door. Jennifer knew it was probably Ryan, "Hey Nidia can I call you back?" she asked as she walked over to her door and opened it.  
  
"Sure thing--just make sure you really give it some thought before deciding okay?" Nidia asked.  
  
"I will--see ya," Jennifer said as she shut her phone closed and watched Ryan enter and set on her bed. She sighed as she sat down on the bed beside him and focused her eyes on the floor.  
  
Ryan glanced over at her and said quietly, "I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"It's okay--I was being a bitch and I took it out of you," Jennifer said as she slowly looked up at Ryan.  
  
There was silence for a few moments before Ryan asked, "Do you ever think you'll try to work things out with him?" Jennifer shrugged her shoulders slightly before looking toward to window, she took a deep breath and said, "Sometimes I want to ya know? To just call him up and tell him that I forgive him and that I love him. But then reality kicks in and I know that can't happen."  
  
Jennifer turned her body to face Ryan, sadness filled her eyes as she spoke in a soft voice. "You were right ya know? I've been so selfish these past few weeks--thinking that everyone should take my side and hate Randy for what he did. And when people started telling me that I should give him another chance--I got so angry that I just pushed everyone away. I mean these people are my friends and family they're supposed to take my side."  
  
"We are on your side Jen," Ryan said as he grabbed her hand. "We want you to be happy, I know that I wasn't there during all this but from what everyone tells me--you really loved him and from the way the guy constantly calls you shows that he loves you. The thing everyone doesn't understand is how two people who love each other like you two can't just talk it out and swallow up your pride."  
  
"You wanna know why?" Jennifer whispered. "I'm scared."  
  
"Of what babygirl?" Ryan asked softly.  
  
"Of being hurt again" Jennifer finished. Ryan smiled gently and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze, "Then you're going to go through life being alone--do you really want that?" He whispered. "Think about it." Ryan stood up and headed toward the door, Jennifer sat there for a few seconds before saying, "Ryan?"  
  
Ryan turned around and said, "Yeah?"  
  
Jennifer gently smiled and said, "Thanks." Ryan smiled and said back, "Any time--come here." Jennifer stood up and walked over to Ryan, who pulled her into a hug. Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck and said softly, "I love ya loser."  
  
Ryan pulled back and laughed, "Love you too babygirl." He leaned and kissed her on the cheek before heading to his room, Jennifer smiled lightly and headed downstairs.  
----------------------  
Tuesday morning:  
  
Randy sat in the car in a trance as he looked down at the napkin with the writing on it, he debated all night whether or not to go, which resulted in him getting hardly any sleep. While he knew what would most likely happen, Randy still wanted to try and work things out with Jennifer. Even if it resulted in him getting a door slammed in his face. All Randy wanted at that moment in time was to see her again--God how he missed her smile, and her eyes. Practically almost everything about her he loved.  
  
Randy shook his heads of thoughts and concentrated on the task at hand, he had better get going if he wanted to make it to the airport in time. He sighed and placed the folded napkin in his carry on bag for safe keeping. Randy started the car and drove out of the hotel parking lot heading toward his ultimate destination---San Antonio Texas.  
--------------------

Yeah yeah---I know it sucked. But I've decided to give you guys what you want--when is that gonna happen? Well, it's gonna happen on the very next chapter my friends! So if ya want it then let me know by reviewing. Until next time :)


	4. Chapter 4: Moments like this

Let start off by saying that we have a NEW World champion RANDY ORTON!!! I am so happy for him. You know I was gonna torture yall and hold off on the Jennifer/Randy reunion but I decided to give in (just because I'm so nice lol j/k) and give you what you want...so here it is the reunion of Jennifer and Randy, enjoy:) By the way this is like the longest chapter I've ever written so I better get some feedback on this! lol I'm playin.

By the way you can also read my stories over at Kiera's site and if you're a writer then I'm sure she is still looking for more authors so please check it out, the link is in my profile.

Chapter 4:  
  
**_"When one door closes, another opens but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us". _****_-Alexander Graham Bell  
_**  
Jennifer groaned as she heard the annoying sound of Ryan singing, well more like yelling, coming from the kitchen downstairs. She glanced over at the clock and gave a yell of irritation when she saw it was 8 in the morning, especially considering the fact that she barely had any sleep the night before.  
  
Placing the pillow over her heard in an attempt to drown out the sounds of downstairs, Jennifer tried to go back to sleep but the ringing of the phone prevented her from doing so. Jennifer angrily threw the pillow across the room and tiredly reached for the phone without bothering to see who it was.  
  
"What do you want?" Jennifer greeted irritably as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Jen?"  
  
Jennifer's eyes shot open and she felt her whole body go into shock, she clumsily picked up the caller id to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, it was him. She must have stayed quiet longer than she realized when the voice once again called out, "Hello?"  
  
Jennifer bit her bottom lip and moved the phone from her ear and stared at it for a few moments before gently placing it back into it's cradle. She drew her knees up to her chest and stared at the white phone as if she were expecting it to get up and leave the room. Jennifer was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Ryan enter the room until he moved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Yo--you look like a fucking zombie!" he exclaimed as Jennifer snapped out of her trance.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked in a distant voice.  
  
Ryan stared at her like she was crazy, "Who was on the phone?" he asked.  
  
Jennifer's gaze went from Ryan to the phone on the night stand, she sighed and said softly, "Wrong number."  
  
Randy sighed sadly as he hung up his phone and rubbed his temples, he was shocked at the least when she had actually picked up the phone and answered it. Perhaps he got his hopes up a little too fast when he realized that she had hung up on him, but then again he should've known right?  
  
Randy groaned and checked his watch once more, he still had another half hour to go before his flight was called. Even though he was eager to get there, Randy still had no idea of how to explain himself to Jennifer when he sees her. The mere thought of being face to face with her again brought butterflies to his stomach and he felt his heart tighten, nervous would be the understatement of the year. Truth be told, he was scared. More scared than he had ever been in his entire life, and owed it to one girl, one girl that took something with her when she first left almost two months ago. His heart.  
-----------------------  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Jen? You don't look like you're all here," Ryan stated as he watched Jennifer play around with her breakfast for the past 20 minutes with the same blank look on her face. "Jen?" he asked when she didn't answer. Ryan sighed and threw a piece of toast at Jennifer's head.  
  
"What was that for?" Jennifer asked angrily.  
  
"Well, I've only been talking to you for the past, oh say, 20 minutes!" Ryan exclaimed as he stood up to put his plate in the sink.  
  
"Sorry," Jennifer mumbled as she took a small sip of her orange juice and pushed away her untouched food. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked over to take her plate, "Don't ever complain about me never doing anything productive around here," he said as he scrapped the food on Jennifer's plate into the trash can.  
  
Jennifer barely heard Ryan as he went on in rambles while washing the dishes in the sink. Her mind was still replaying the phone call she received earlier, she couldn't believe that she was so stupid in not looking at the caller id before she answered it. She didn't mean to hang up the phone on him, but she just wasn't ready to talk to him and listen to him make excuses. Then another thought occurred to Jennifer. "How the hell did he know my home phone number?" she asked herself.  
  
"Huh? Who's he?" Ryan asked as he was putting away the plates. Jennifer looked over at Ryan and looked at him with a confused expression, it was then she realized that she had said that last bit out loud.  
  
"Um--well I-" Jennifer started to say but Ryan interrupted by saying, "I knew you were lying your ass off earlier. Who was it?"  
  
Jennifer didn't have to answer before it dawned on Ryan, "Ohhh--I see," he said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"I don't understand how he could've known I mean the only people that know our home number is--" Jennifer trailed off and gasped. "Nidia! I should've known she would do something like this."  
  
"Who's Nidia?" Ryan asked as Jennifer jumped up from the table and sprinted to the phone.  
  
"Friend of mine," Jennifer answered briefly before grabbing the cordless phone off the wall and made her way to the living room.  
  
"Hello?" Nidia answered.  
  
"How dare you give him my number!" Jennifer said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Jen listen I wasn't going to but the way he looked--," Nidia tried to explain but was cut off by Jennifer. "Nidia it doesn't matter! Nothing is going to change between me and Randy so I wish everyone would stop trying to fix something that can't be fixed!" she exclaimed.  
  
Nidia sighed on the other end, she knew that it wasn't the best time to inform her friend that Randy was on his way to see her. But if she didn't tell her she knew that Jennifer would be even more pissed, Nidia decided to take her chances and not tell Jennifer. "Look Jen I'm sorry I just wanted you to be happy again."  
  
Jennifer closed her eyes and said boldly, "I AM happy Nidia--I gotta go I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and let out a small yell of frustration

-------------------  
Later that day:  
  
Randy shut off the engine of his rental and leaned his head onto the steering wheel, he was so nervous about seeing her again. So nervous that Randy decided to stop at Michael's house first so he could talk to someone before facing her again. He lifted up his head and stared at the huge white house in front of him, he better get going now if he wanted to go to Jennifer's before dark. Randy took a deep breath and opened the car door and got out, He walked slowly up the porch and stood there for a moment before ringing the doorbell.  
  
Randy waited patiently for a few moments before hearing footsteps approaching the door, about a second later the door opened and revealed Rebecca standing there with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Randy! Wha-what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked in a shocked tone. This was the last person that she expected to be at the door.  
  
"Um--well I uh--you see--um is Michael here?" Randy stuttered slightly as he stood there.  
  
"Well, no he's picking up Cameron from a friends house--he just left a minute ago," Rebecca explained as she opened the door further, "would you like to come in?" she asked politely. Randy nodded and gave a small smile as he stepped into the house.  
  
Rebecca closed the door softly and turned to face Randy, "So--um would you like anything to drink?" Randy smiled and said, "Sure--thanks." He followed Rebecca into the large kitchen and sat down at the table, God what was he doing here? He knew that he shouldn't have come, what would him coming in person make any difference? The bottom line was that Jennifer hated him and always will, no matter what he did.  
  
Randy was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Rebecca standing in the middle of the kitchen glass in hand, frozen until he heard the sound of breaking glass. Randy turned to see Rebecca holding her stomach while she was bent over in pain. He quickly jumped up and made his way over to Rebecca, "Hey you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone as he held onto her arm.  
  
"Oh God--it's time!" Rebecca said while taking short breaths. All of a sudden she looked down and saw a puddle of water at her feet. It was definitely time.  
  
Randy's eyes widened as he looked down, what was he supposed to do? 'Go to the hospital you fucking moron!' he inner voice yelled. He quickly led Rebecca over to the table so she could sit down, "Um--do you have you stuff ready?" he asked. Rebecca could only nod and pointed to the front door and sure enough, there was a small bag setting by the door.  
  
Randy cursed to himself as he quickly ran to the front door, grabbing the bag and headed toward his car. He hurriedly unlocked the door and tossed the bag into the back-seat. He then dashed back into the house and carefully took Rebecca by the arm--Rebecca slapped him hard on the arm and said angrily, "Hurry the hell up and get me to a damn hospital!" Randy jumped at the sudden outburst and did as requested.  
  
After about 5 minutes Randy was able to get both of them into a car, Randy quickly started the car and sped out of the driveway. He picked up his cell phone and asked Rebecca Michael's cell number and dialed it.  
  
"Hello?" Michael greeted.  
  
"Rebecca's in labor!" Randy said loudly so Michael could hear him over Rebecca's yells in the back-seat. "Michael get your ass to the hospital!" Rebecca yelled.  
  
"What!? Holy shi--You want me to meet you somewhere or what?" Michael said in a hurry.  
  
"No just meet us at the hospital--I'm about halfway there!" Randy said as he hung up and swerved the car when he realized that he ran a red-light and almost ran into a car that was turning. "you freaking jerk what are you trying to do get us killed!" Rebecca yelled at him. She gave out a yelp in pain and took a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry--don't worry were almost there!" Randy said as he passed the car in front of him.

--------------------  
  
"YOU JUST PASSED THE HOSPITAL YOU MORON!" Rebecca shouted through gritted teeth a couple of minutes later. "Fuck!" Randy yelled as he made a fast U-turn, as he did so he heard Rebecca give a loud scream as she said, "Stop driving like a manic!"  
  
Randy sped into the parking lot and braked hard at the emergency room entrance, the force of the brake almost sent Rebecca onto the floor of the car. "You better thank God I'm in labor or else I would've kicked your ass!" she yelled angrily as Randy unbuckled his seat belt and turned around in the car to lift Rebecca into a sitting position. "Sorry--wait here don't go anywhere I'll get someone."  
  
"Where the hell do you think I would go?" Rebecca asked in anger as Randy ran into the hospital.  
------------------  
Meanwhile:  
  
Jennifer groaned as she heard the phone ring, she quickly shoved her shopping bags into Ryan's already full arms as she hurried to the phone. "Hello?" she said as she watched Ryan drop all the bags, she rolled her eyes as Ryan glared at her and bent over to pick them up.  
  
"Jennifer Rebecca's in labor get to the hospital now!" Michael said quickly as he hung up without waiting for a response. Jennifer's eyes widened as she hung up and grabbed her keys off the table, she ran to the door and pulled Ryan, who was still picking up the bags, by the shirt in the process.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Ryan said as Jennifer yanked him out the door.  
  
"Rebecca's in labor!" Jennifer exclaimed as she and Ryan ran to the car.  
  
About 20 minutes later Jennifer and Ryan quickly ran into the hospital doors and made their way to the nurses station. "Excuse me," Jennifer said as she tried to catch her breath, "I'm here for a Rebecca Hickenbottom--she's went into labor recently."  
  
"Are you a family member?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm her niece," Jennifer answered. She watched as the nurse checked her clipboard, "Yes she's in the delivery ward straight ahead," the nurse answered. Jennifer said a quick thanks and pulled Ryan, who was checking out the nurse, down the hall.  
  
By the time her and Ryan got the waiting room area, Jennifer saw her grandparents and Rebecca's parents already waiting. She hurried over to them and said, "How is she doing?"  
  
"She's still having contractions and she hasn't fully dilated yet--doctors said it's gonna be a while" Jennifer's grandmother answered as she gave Jennifer a hug.  
  
"Dennifer my mommys gonna have her baby!" Came an excited voice coming down the long hall that was behind Jennifer. Jennifer turned and barely saw Cameron running toward her, Jennifer squinted her eyes and saw another figure taking Cameron's hand to slow him down, all of a sudden she felt her heart stop. It couldn't be---could it? Jennifer slowly walked toward Cameron and sure enough, holding the four year olds hand was none other than Randy Orton.  
  
Jennifer's jaw dropped and she felt all air leave from her lungs as she stared at him, God he looked so good. Ryan saw the look on his friends face and looked where her eyes were directed, he raised his eyebrow as he saw a tall guy coming their way with Cameron. So that was the famous Randy, Ryan said to himself. Ryan walked over to Jennifer and stood behind her as he gave her shoulders a small squeeze, he bent down and whispered into her ear, "God sure has a funny way of working things out."  
  
Jennifer felt Ryan give her a gentle push forward, but her eyes never left Randy's. She watched him get closer and closer, all sorts of emotions started running through her body. Jennifer slowly clasped her hand over her mouth as she felt tears run down her face, as much as her head tried to reason with her Jennifer pushed her logical side away. At this point she didn't care about anything, all she wanted, all she cared about, was coming toward her.  
  
Then something happened that Jennifer would have never expect or let happen if she were thinking clearly, She felt her face break into a huge smile as she ran toward Randy and quickly threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug.  
  
Randy was taken back at first but pushed all thoughts aside and instantly wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist, he lifted her up and swung her around before putting her down and burying his face into Jennifer's soft brown hair, taking in her familiar scent.  
  
Jennifer continued to smile as she pulled away from Randy and took his hands into hers, she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Randy smiled rubbed Jennifer's hands with his thumbs as he gently pulled her toward the exit doors so they could talk outside.  
  
"Who was that man?" Jennifer's grandmother asked Ryan as she watched her granddaughter follow the stranger outside.  
  
Ryan smiled and said simply, "That--is 'the' one." Jennifer's grandmother smiled as she nodded in understanding

---------------------  
Awwww...... Wasn't that just the sweetest reunion you've ever read? lol j/k Betcha didn't see that coming did ya? lol. Well, there you have it--chapter 4. You all know what the next chapter is--yes it's the Randy/Jennifer conversation that we've all been waiting for! Now I've done my part now you do yours and review:)


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital Drama

Okay Okay....since everyone seems to really like this story, I'll continue writing it. Actually, I've had this chapter written for ages but I totally forgot about it, lol. So here it is back by popular demand, Bed of Roses. Enjoy! 

Chapter 5:

_"Forgiveness means letting go of a hurtful situation and moving on with your own happiness."_  
_-Amanda Ford_

Jennifer followed Randy outside and sat down on the steps, she was still in shock of what has just happened. Jennifer felt Randy set down beside her and took her hand into his once again, Jennifer felt tingles go through her body as she felt his skin on hers. So many thoughts and emotions were going through her head and she couldn't process them, luckily Randy spoke first. His voice sounded soothing, "I've missed you so much."

Jennifer's eyes stayed on their laced fingers as she smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she said in a whisper, "I've missed you too." Randy's smile got bigger as he used his finger to lift up Jennifer's chin so she could look at him, Jennifer's breathing stopped short as she looked into his eyes for the first time in months. She could see how happy he was at that moment and how much love he had for her, Jennifer swallowed hard and looked away.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked.

Randy frowned slightly when he noticed Jennifer was starting to put up her defenses, he sighed and said, "I needed to see you again."

Jennifer stayed silent for a few moments, she could hear her brain shouting at her to pull away but her heart begged her to hear him out. Jennifer pulled her hand away from Randy's and put her face in her hands, "Why did you have to do this?" she asked in a shaky voice. Jennifer could feel herself giving into him, and she didn't like it.

"Do what baby?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jennifer lifted up her head to look at him directly, "I was doing just fine without you--I was finally beginning to accept the fact that we were over and I was moving on! Now you had come and--" she trailed off and looked down as her eyes welled up in tears. She would not show weakness--not now, she took a deep breath and finished, "You had to come and ruin it," she whispered.

"Well, I wasn't doing fine Jennifer!" Randy exclaimed. "I've missed you so much and having to be away from you and knowing that you hate me is killing me! And you're wrong--it isn't over between us, in fact, it's far from being over! Why can't you see that?"

Jennifer's head shot up as she looked at him, "It IS over Randy--it was over before it even gotten started!"

Randy sighed in frustration, "Can you just hear me out for once!? I mean I've come all the way here the least you could do is let me explain!"

Jennifer glared at him as she stood up in anger, "Hear you out!? For what Randy? What good will it do for you to make up excuses--the fact of the matter is what happened between us happened and there's nothing that can change it or make it better! So stop trying to!"

"I'm not trying to make up excuses damnit! I want you to hear my side of the story--don't you think I deserve that much?" Randy said loudly.

"As far as I'm concerned you don't deserve a damn thing from me--after all the shit you put me through all I wanted was to be left alone but no you had to come and find me just so you could make yourself feel better! Well, you know what fuck you Randy because I'm tried of dealing with this!" Jennifer shouted as she turned around to go back inside. But before she had a chance to mover, Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

As soon as Jennifer felt Randy's lips on hers she immediately kissed him back, she felt Randy wrap an arm tightly around her waist and buried his other hand in her hair. Jennifer wrapped her arms around Randy's neck, pulling him in closer. The two stayed like that until finally Jennifer pulled away, she leaned her head on Randy's chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"See? I told you it's not over," Randy whispered to her.

Jennifer closed her eyes and sighed, she wanted so bad to stay like this but she knew that moments like these don't last. With that, Jennifer pulled away from Randy and turned around. Randy stood behind Jennifer and placed his hands on her hips, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Please tell me you love me as much as I love you--please give us another chance."

Jennifer tried to ignore the shivers Randy sent down her spine as he whispered into her ear. She turned to face him and looked up at him, "I do love you," she whispered. "But I can't trust you Randy--I'm sorry," Jennifer finished as she pulled away from Randy and turned her back to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to keep down the tears, Randy stood there frozen for a few moments before stomping over to Jennifer and whirring her around to face him once again.

Jennifer could see the anger and hurt in his eyes, she looked down as he spoke in anger, "Why are you doing this to me? Don't you think that I've put myself through enough hell without you making it worse? Damnit Jennifer I love you! I love you so much that I haven't thought about anything else for the past couple of months--I can't sleep or eat or wrestle without you invading my thoughts--do you know how that feels?!" Randy shouted as he looked at Jennifer, who just looked away and didn't respond. Randy sighed in frustration as he kicked the railing of the steps in anger. He looked over at Jennifer, who hadn't moved and sighed as he started to head toward his rental. It was no use, no matter how much he tried Jennifer would never forgive him.

Jennifer stood there frozen as he watched Randy starting to head down the steps, should she let him go or stop him? If she let him go now, she could throw away any chance of happiness, that she knew. But if she stopped him she knew that she would have a hard road ahead of her, "Remember--he hurt you Jennifer, if you stop him you'll just be hurt again," her brain yelled at her. Jennifer swallowed hard as she closed her eyes, "Please--don't go," she whispered without thinking. Randy obviously didn't hear her as he kept walking away, Jennifer pushed aside her better judgment as she started to walk toward him, "Please," she said louder.

Randy stopped at the bottom of the steps as he heard a soft voice behind him, he turned to see Jennifer halfway down the steps. "Please what?" he asked confused.

"Don't leave me," Jennifer said loudly as she quickened her pace down the remaining steps. As soon as she reached the bottom of the steps she flung her arms around Randy's waist, she buried her face on his chest as she said, "I love you--please don't leave." Randy was shocked at first as he wrapped his arms around Jennifer. "I can't stop thinking about you either--and as much as I want to hate you I can't. I love you so much Randy," Jennifer said in a muffled voice as tears ran down her face.

Randy smiled as he tightened his hold on Jennifer, "I love you too," he said.

"Hey you two--I know it doesn't take this long to kiss and make-up, remember there's a woman in labor? Now come on it's after 8!" Ryan yelled.

Jennifer pulled away from Randy and smiled, "We'll be there in a second Ryan!" she said loudly. Randy smiled and bent down to wipe Jennifer's tears, he then leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, which Jennifer responded immediately.

Randy smiled as he pulled away to catch his breath, he leaned his forehead on Jennifer's and whispered softly, "I've wanted this so for long."

Jennifer closed her eyes and said, "Me too." She pulled away and looked up at Randy, she smiled slightly and ran her hand over Randy's cheek. He lifted his hand and placed it over Jennifer's as he spoke, "So we really trying again? For real?"

"Yeah--for real," Jennifer smiled as she dropped her hand to her side, which was immediately grabbed by Randy as the two headed up the steps and back into the waiting room.

* * *

Yay they're back together....for now. These two still have a rough road ahead. Hope it didn't totally suck, review please. 


End file.
